


Beach Meeting

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: AU Mashup [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ancient Egypt AU, Don't Blame Me It Was Prompted, M/M, Merfolk AU, psychic connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: As long as he could remember, Otabek had felt a call pulling him south and east.  It didn’t make sense and he couldn’t explain it, he just knew that as soon as he could either convince his family to take him there or go there on his own, he was going.  He had to find out what was on the other end of this rope.





	Beach Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ancient egypt, mermaids, psychic coonection au???

His sister cried, and his parents tried to talk him out of it, but nothing was going to change Otabek’s mind. Ever since he could remember, he’d felt himself pulled to the south and east, and there was no longer anything stopping him from investigating. He was old enough to explore alone, he didn’t have responsibilities tying him down, it was now or never. Never was unacceptable. He had to know why he felt this call. Now, therefore, it had to be.

Leaving his family was hard, but Otabek just kept swimming. His family lived in the open waters, so when he realized he was approaching land, Otabek got a little nervous. He’d only been on the land once. He didn’t like it. It was hot and dry and everything was so bright unless there was shade. Would he have to go onto land to get his answer? Would he be able to stand it long enough, if his answer wasn’t near the sea?

As soon as he changed to legs, he felt something in the back of his brain, an echo of his confusion. He knew it was an echo because of the anger laced through it. His connection had never made him angry. Frustrated occasionally, when he tried to explain it to his parents and they just wouldn’t understand, but never angry.

He started walking, ignoring the people staring at him as he approached a village. Thankfully, he did have some idea of surface people’s customs, and he’d brought pearls to use to barter for clothes. Far too many, it seemed, or clothing was far cheaper on land than he’d thought. Thankfully, it was easy to figure out how to get on, so he didn’t lose much time from the stop. He was getting close.

The echo of his confusion sharpened as he got close, and eventually, he could pick up fragments of thoughts. He was looking for a person, then. “What the fuck is happening” was the primary thought, mingled with “I hate the old man”, “I hope this is amusing the gods because it is pissing me off”, “I’m thirsty”, among others. The final thought that registered was “who’s that weirdo walking around like he has nothing better to do than stare at people?”

Then he spotted a boy who looked out of place on the fishing boats. The golden hair would have made him stand out anywhere. When their eyes met, Otabek had found his answer.

 

Yuri’s family had never forgiven him for being born. For as long as anyone could remember, they had farmed the same land on the banks of the Nile, and they liked it. It was good work, and if it was hard sometimes, it was also important. It kept the priests fed.

Then Yuri had come. He was born with a full head of hair, which drew the attention of the priests because of its color. A boy with golden hair? Surely he had been touched by one of the gods, intended for a specific purpose. After much meditation and preparation, one of the priests had made the proclamation: the boy was destined for the sea. His family must take him there, so that when his time came, he could go. To force them to go, their land was seized.

Yuri’s parents, naturally, hated him. His older sister hated him. Of all his family, only his grandfather at least never showed Yuri any sign of resentment or hatred, and the two of them had moved out as soon as Yuri was weaned so that Nikolai could protect Yuri from his family’s hatred. Fishing was very different from farming, and it took Nikolai some time to catch on, but Yuri took to it like a fish to water. At least he understood why he felt like he was drawn out to the sea – it was his destiny calling him. There was always something holding him back, though. The time wasn’t right.

For about a week, he could feel the pull getting stronger. He warned his grandfather. “I’m sorry, Grandpa. Will you try to go home like the others?” The rest of the family had gone back when Yuri was five, hoping that they would be allowed to return to farming with the excuse that Nikolai was all Yuri needed to look after him now. Yuri hadn’t seen them again or heard anything about them, but it was a long way.

Nikolai shook his head. “I’m too old for such a long journey alone, with no certain end. I have my friends here, and if your destiny truly is a death at sea, they will make sure I’m looked after and not left alone.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “What else would it be?”

“I don’t know. We know so little of the sea, Yuri. The gods may have something else in mind for you. I am no priest. I prepare for what is likely, but I refuse to give up hope that something better lies in store for you until I must.”

When he started feeling the echo in his head, confusion mixed with hope and excitement, it pissed him off. What even were these emotions, and why was someone forcing them into his head? When he started hearing the thoughts, it was even worse. “I hope I find my answer soon.” “I wonder where all this anger is coming from?” “How do they stand this brightness?” “Wow, I’ve never seen hair that color!”

That last one got Yuri’s attention, and he started looking around. He spotted the foreigner easily, and could see the moment when the foreigner found him. Their eyes met, and Yuri couldn’t look away.

“YURI!”

Yuri turned back. “Yakov. I’m sorry. This is it. My destiny’s found me. I have no idea what’s about to happen, but whatever it is, I don’t think I’m going to be working for you anymore.”

Yakov scowled and stared over at the stranger. “If you die, he’s right after you. Just so you know.”

“I don’t… I don’t think he’s going to kill me,” Yuri stammered out. “Thank you for everything. Take care of Grandpa for me.” He walked over to the stranger, holding out his hands.

Otabek took them, and suddenly Yuri flopped to the ground. Now everyone was staring at him, as a fish’s tail had replaced his legs. “Well. This is awkward. Hi. I’m Yuri.”

“Hi, Yuri. I’m Otabek. Let’s get you to water, it’ll be less awkward there.” Otabek picked him up and carried him to the coast, wading out to waist height before letting Yuri go. It took a couple tries to find his balance, but eventually, Yuri settled into a nice float. “Do you often form a tail on land?”

“No, I’ve never formed a tail at all until today. I didn’t know I could.”

Otabek’s eyebrows drew together. “You’re not a merman? I just assumed you were, when you formed your tail.”

“I’ve never been one and no one’s ever told me about anyone in my family being one. This is normal for you?”

“Having a tail, yes.” Otabek splashed upward and Yuri could see the sleek black fins. “Forming one on land, not so much.”

“Well, we always knew my destiny was to end up in the sea,” Yuri said. “We all just assumed it would mean I was gonna die, so this is much better already. How do you form legs?”

“I don’t know. You just… do,” Otabek said helplessly. “Think about land and how awkward it is trying to navigate with a tail and how much easier legs make it?”

Yuri concentrated, and he could feel his legs coming back. “Okay. I’m going back to the land to tell my grandfather what’s happened, and then I’ll be coming back to the sea. You can come, if you promise not to touch me and make me form a tail on land again.”


End file.
